Owing to their high integration density, extremely low quiescent leakage current and ever improving power handling capacity, power MOSFETs continue their popular adoption in power electronics such as switching power supplies and converters. One of the most important attributes of power MOSFETs is their packaged size that is continuously driven smaller by the consumer, especially so in portable electronic devices.